Butterflies
by My Chemical Music Box
Summary: "If I were older I could love you." Larsa/Penelo


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any characters of settings present in this story. They belong to Square-Enix. This is a work of fiction and no profit is gained from writing this.**

* * *

><p>"You know, Penelo," Larsa began, soft voice gliding easily over their linked hands as they stood on a low tier of Archades' majestic terrace. Around them, customers surged and bustled in and out of the many shops, having already sucked away Vaan and the others in the commotion. Penelo wasn't too worried though; her friend wouldn't stray too far from Basch in a place like this, and Basch would be sure not to let Balthier, the only one that knew anything about the city, out of his sight. "Sometimes," Larsa continued, "I wish I was older."<p>

His eyes met hers, and the noise of the city floated away a little. With a note of surprise, she felt the fluttery skip of her heart that she hadn't felt since her childish crush on Reks all those years before. It rose in her like a flurry of butterflies, hammering in her chest and spreading a soft tingle to her fingers, linked so firmly in Larsa's own. Even as she stared at the boy in wonder, it took all of her bravery to ask, "And why is that?" in a shaky, tremulous voice.

Larsa's eyes widened with intensity as they focused even more heavily on hers, waves of fierce care rolling from them to her own. "Because if I were older," he began earnestly, voice edged with seriousness, "I could protect you properly on the battlefield, rather than throw potions left, right and centre." He smiled self-consciously, eyes softening to share the joke with her, but he continued.

"Because if I were older, I could be less naïve, I could protect you from all that's wrong in the world that I don't even know about yet." His hands clenched hers more tightly. "Because if I were older, I could speak my mind and be taken more seriously, by you and others."

He looked away, and Penelo almost thought he was unable to continue as he gulped back visible nerves. But he pulled her fingers slightly closer to his body and locked their gazes once again. With sudden resolve, he finally said, "Because if I were older," and here his voice grew quiet with shyness, even as his grey eyes stared bravely into hers, "I could ask you for more than friendship, and wait with baited breath for your reply," he finished softly.

Penelo's eyes were wide, her breath hitching with awe as she gazed into his face. In the span of minutes this boy had shown more courage than she'd ever hoped to cultivate, and even as he'd seemingly rejected any thought of a reciprocation of his feelings from her, he still watched, unblinkingly, for her answer. Larsa was all noble chivalry, clearly echoing the ruler and diplomat he'd probably one day be, and she found that she could not doubt his words. He may have been a child, but he was one that held far more maturity than she felt she had even now, and every soft word he spoke held the gravity of an oath.

She smiled, squeezing his fingers gently with her own, and leaned forward. He didn't move away, and their lips met in a chaste kiss that sent the butterflies skittering through every nerve in her body with enthused sparks.

She pulled back, however, after a few short seconds. "I'll wait," she said, knowing despite the snickering jab of her childhood that Larsa wouldn't laugh, and let her eyes shine with the affection that bubbled up from her very core for this boy. "I'll wait until we're both ready."

Larsa smiled, flashing his teeth in that rare way that she'd only seen a handful of times before. Without another word she pulled his slightly smaller frame into a hug, and as she rested her chin on his shoulder, tears of happiness welled in her eyes.

She felt the hesitant warmth of Larsa wrapping his arms about her clothed waist, and as they held each other tightly, the city around them flooded with noise and life, and the butterflies left her body for the open air around them.

* * *

><p><strong>This is so much sappier than my usual fare, but Larsa and Penelo inspire the YoungLove! half of my brain. Larsa is both so fun and so <em>difficult<em> to write because of his eloquence, but hopefully it worked out okay. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


End file.
